


New neighbour

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunith sends Merlin to bring something to the new neighbour</p>
            </blockquote>





	New neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of Have a Camelot Christmas!
> 
> Rocky betaed this one. Thanks!

„Merlin, dear?“

Merlin sighed. When his mam called him ‚dear‘, there was always work for him in store. Usually he didn’t mind, but he so wasn’t in the mood for her Christmas outbursts. He didn’t really like this time of year. It was dark, it was cold but there was no snow and everyone was so cheerful and happy…but not him; he just wanted to hole up for the winter. In an attempt to help get Merlin into the spirit of things, his mam tried to involve him in all her preparations. So already he had to drag the Christmas tree from the market place into the house, set it up and helped decorate it, helped making the Christmas cookies and dragged endless supplies of grocery home. 

“Yes, mam?” He yelled down the stairs.

“Merlin Emrys! What did I tell you about yelling in this house?”

Merlin almost smiled as he trotted downstairs. Her tone of voice when she said that hadn’t changed in the last 24 years. 

“That’s better. Here,” she pushed a pack of sugar in his hand, “while you were shopping this morning, I had to borrow this from the new neighbour from across the street. Would you be so kind to bring it back?”

He suppressed a sigh and put his boots on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. 

“Oh, and take this.” His mother put a plate of the cookies she’d just made this morning in his hand. “And don’t forget to welcome him to the neighbourhood.”

Now he sighed. “Yes, mam.”

Damn, he should have taken his coat, Merlin thought, shivering. It was colder than he’d thought as he crossed the street and rang the doorbell. Shifting from one foot to the other with both nervousness and cold, he waited and wondered who that new neighbour might be. Usually nobody ever moved to Ealdor…people tried to get away the first chance they got. 

The door opened and he was faced with a tall man, not much older than him who possessed curly hair, a couple of days’ worth of scruff, and friendly eyes.

“Hi, I’m Merlin, I live across the street.” He pointed over his shoulder. “My mam asked me to bring this back and give you these.” He held out the plate with the cookies. ”Welcome to the neighbourhood,” he said dutifully. 

“Hi Merlin.” The man took the things. “Thank you. I’m Leon and yeah,” he shrugged, “the new one here.” 

Merlin grinned. “Why would anyone want to be the new one in Ealdor?” It wasn’t his place to ask, but he was curious. 

“I just looked for a quiet place to work in.”

“Oh, this town is nothing if not quiet.” Merlin shivered.

“Hey…why don’t you come in? It’s way too cold to stand out here. I just made some hot apple cider that will be even better with those cookies and maybe we can talk a bit? I don’t know many people around here.” Leon opened the door invitingly.

Smiling, Merlin followed Leon in. He didn’t have any better plans and this Leon bloke seemed nice. 

On the other side of the road, Hunith watered the poinsettias on the window sill and smiled widely as she saw Merlin disappear into the house.


End file.
